Damascus,NE Outskirts, Damascus,NE: AU
by Carnivale.Fan.Marianne
Summary: This is an AU if Sofie had stayed instead of leaving at the end of The Road to Damascus.Special thanks to Kay Wilusa for some inspiration and much needed motivation :!
1. Chapter 1

EXT. CARNIVALE COOK TENT - DAY

SOFIE  
walks timidly towards the cook tent, scanning the surroundings as she looks for BEN, but cannot find him. A little disappointed and dismayed she spots SAMSON and saunters over to him to ask him about Ben's whereabouts.

SOFIE  
tries to be as calm and casual as possible, but her curiosity and slight concern make there way through her facade and determination as she speaks.

**-----SOFIE**  
-Were did Ben go?

SAMSON  
senses her concern, knowing how much she has grown to care for him. His attention directed towards her, he reassures her in a kind tone.

**-----SAMSON**  
-He went ahead to Damascus

SOFIE  
looks inwardly, remembering what Ben told her the day before. Her trust in him growing stronger as she relaxes slightly.

**-----SAMSON (continuing)  
**-Were gonna meet up with him there.  
(Beat)  
-Don't you worry 'bout him.

SOFIE  
nods, a little more at ease yet she is still concerned and lonely.

SAMSON  
grins kindly at her to reassure her more, then, excuses himself as walks off to attend other business.

JONESY  
is in the background, getting some coffee before starting his day. He looks up in Sofie's direction.

SOFIE  
looks up, their eyes meeting with an air of awkward shyness between them. They are both somewhat embarrassed, Sofie looks quickly away as they both break eye contact.

SOFIE  
walks away, feeling out of place and alone as she goes off to work.

JONESY  
looks back at Sofie, his gaze lingers a second longer watching her leave with a feeling of missed opportunity, nostalgia and regret. After a second he turns a little reluctantly away as well, trying to shake the feeling of jealousy, embarrassment and disappointment.

JONESY  
looks down at his cup, collecting himself as he takes a breath and walks away to do his work.

FADE OUT


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. CARNIVALE OUTSIDE LODZ'S TRAILER - NIGHT

BEN  
is distraught from the events that transpired earlier with Scudder and Management. After Samson distrusted him, he is left alone and goes to seek solace in the only person who he has, Sofie.

BEN  
walks up the steps of Lodz's trailer. Feeling terribly lost and alone, he is eager to confide in her, the one person he trusts. A little fearful and diffident, he knocks on the door, hoping desperately that she will believe him.

**-----BEN  
**-Hey Sofie! It's me, open up!

There is no answer,

BEN  
is a little worried and he tries to knock again, his voice lowers with slight concern as he warmly calls to her.

**-----BEN**  
-Hey, Sof!

SOFIE  
suddenly opens the door. She is ecstatic and relieved to see him, as she feels a rush of comfort and affection.

**-----SOFIE**  
(happily)  
-Ben!

BEN  
walks up closer to her, her warmheartedness emanating to him as he feel more at home. He speaks softly, yet his tone is laced with apprehension.

**-----BEN**  
-Hey, Sof. I need to talk to you.

SOFIE'S  
demeanor changes, giving in to his as she recognizes his unspoken words. Becoming a little uneasy and concerned, she looks deeply into his worried eyes, as they speak without saying a word.

**-----SOFIE**  
-Ya, sure.

BEN  
looks at her with immense gratitude and growing love, the weight lifting ever so slightly of his shoulders.

SOFIE  
holds the door open for Ben, his hand replacing hers as to let himself in.

SOFIE  
lets go and disappears into the trailer.

BEN  
follows her close behind, the door shutting behind them.

CUT TO:

INT. LODZ'S TRAILER - NIGHT

BEN  
fidgets a little, rubbing his forehead with his hand as he tries to think of what to say and how to say it. Still nervous and worried, he doesn't know quite what to say and how to explain all that has happened. All the new knowledge he attained from his boon filling his mind, and he feels the need to confide some of it to someone. He doesn't want to scare Sofie, as he desperately needs her to believe him and to trust him.

SOFIE  
is a little concerned about Ben's demeanor, she's not quite sure what happened but knows it is something big. She looks at him, trying to make eye contact, curious as to what he has too say. She moves closer, wanting to comfort him.

**-----SOFIE**  
(warmly)  
-What happened?

BEN  
looks down and then back to to meet her eyes, the events vivid in his mind as he conveys the weight of the day to her--his regret and disappointment for letting his father get away, as well as his, now clear, obligation.

SOFIE  
looks into his eyes, understanding some of the gravity in the events that transpired, her brow furrowed with worry and anticipation.

BEN  
tries to think of what to say, how to put words to what happened.

**------BEN**  
-Sof, I  
(hesitates)  
-I killed someone. Management.

SOFIE  
is struck off guard, her eyes widen with shock and childlike wonder as she opens her mouth slightly, wanting to say something, but no words come out. There seems a well of things she never understood or knew rushing to the surface and she is curious to find out more. She watches Ben waiting for his elaboration.

BEN  
hesitates for a moment as he looks down to compose himself, trying to find his words, and looks back into her deep hazel eyes, his brows furrowed.

**-----BEN**  
-He planned all of it. Knew I'd do it to save my father.  
(pleadingly)  
-He needed me to kill him, Sof. When I did, everythin' he knew, everythin' he was, he gave it to me.  
(dutifully)  
-It's the only way to beat the Usher.

SOFIE  
looks at him, absorbing all the new information. She is trusting, knowing that he is telling her the truth. A million questions float through her mind, as she picks on the unfamiliar term.

**-----SOFIE**  
-Who, what is the Usher?

**-----BEN**  
-This preacher. I seen 'im, in my dreams. He's evil an' I gotta stop 'im.

SOFIE  
looks at him, a sadness and worry for his well being graces her face. She doesn't want him be harmed, she doesn't want to loose the one thing, the one person she has, who has shown and given her more love than anyone else in her life.

**-----SOFIE  
**-Why you?

BEN  
is struck with the one question he has asked himself a million times, but this time he carries an air of acceptance, the reluctance still lingering a little.

**-----BEN**  
(shakes his head)  
-Cause I'm, the one.

SOFIE  
remembers the words Ben had told her her mother had spoken to him the night she walked out to him. An understanding of why her mother was so inthralled with him becomes clearer.

**-----BEN (continuing)  
**(hesitates)  
-Sof, I gotta...gift. I can move life, take it from something, an' give it somethin', someone else. Heal 'em.

SOFIE  
relaxes a little, knowing his words are all true. Her eyes still full of wonder and fascination as she gazes tenderly down at his hands--so humble yet so powerful. Her intuitions about him suddenly having reason and truth, all the strange things that have happened are becoming clearer.

BEN  
looks at her with worry, wanting desperately for her to believe him.

SOFIE  
looks back up into his blue eyes, reassuring him of her trust. A slight smile graces her face as she rebels in how well she knows him. She moves slightly closer to him.

**-----SOFIE  
**-I always knew you were special.

BEN'S  
fears wipe away as soon as she looks at him, her warmth and acceptance wrapping around him. He exhales, a weight visibly lifted off his shoulders.

SOFIE  
takes his hands affectionately, as he responds gently caressing hers. His secret is safe with her, and he knows it.

They look deeply into each others eyes, both feeling the rush of warmth and comfort between them and delight in feeling whole and safe. The tension, reminiscent of the feeling they shared in the Chevy, grows and they drift closer together.

BEN  
slowly and tenderly slides his hands around Sofie, the familiar warmth bringing chills down her spine, as he pulls her close.

SOFIE'S  
gives willingly to him, her hands simultaneously moving up to reach his head. Her fingers gently caressing his neck, as her head gently rests on his shoulder next to his.

BEN  
squeezes her softly, then separates from her slightly as his face graces her hair.

SOFIE  
lifts her head from his shoulder, her lips meeting his.

There is a moment of suspension as time seems to move slower, their noses sit next to each other their lips coming together in perfect harmony.

SOFIE'S  
hands creep quietly on the back of Ben's neck, intertwining her finger in his hair. Then they slowly move down his neck and cross his shoulders, gliding slowly down his chest.

BEN  
brings one of his hands up to Sofie's face, his fingers lacing gently into her soft brown hair.

SOFIE  
places a free hand on top of his, pressing it gently against her cheek, the warmth of his hand reminding her of the peace of mind he gave to her the night before.

Both indulging in the moment, feeling more loved and at home then they have ever felt, the only two people in the safe and comfortable world they created for each other.

FADE TO BLACK


End file.
